


Amy Marigold and the battle of Hogwarts

by Kyxa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter AU - Fandom
Genre: HP - Freeform, HP AU, HP oc, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter original story, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyxa/pseuds/Kyxa
Summary: The story of Amy Marigold, a current teacher at Hogwarts.





	Amy Marigold and the battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my Harry Potter roleplay server as a backstory for my character Marigold. Some things have been changed about the HP world in our server and may be reflected in this story.
> 
> Also it's a bit edgy so be prepared.

The echo of the gaggle of students’ footprints slowly fade as the young blonde slipped from the group evacuating Hogwarts. Amy couldn’t evacuate yet though. Keeping out of sight from the remaining teachers and headstrong students as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room, whispering the password and slipping in unnoticed. 

The second she entered she eyes the left behind animals of the students who had no time to pack. She had seen them here in a vision, and what would happen to them if she hadn’t come to let them out of the sealed underwater room. She lets them free and heads to her dorm to grab her own things. As she gathered her stuff the sounds of battle began outside. Large booms and shouting made her jump.

With the sound of another loud explosion she gasps and freezes. Her eyes stopped seeing what was in front of her and instead a vision of the future. 

Sparks flew past her as she watched a large group of students and teachers face off against the opposing army. Death eaters struck without hesitation, wiping out older kids easily. Despite how loud it was she heard the voice of a woman call out and step in front of her, blocking her sight. Seconds after the woman falls, receiving a fatal blow.

She couldn’t stop the vision, the faces of the dead searing into her mind unable to do anything but cry. When she is finally released from the vision she breaks down sobbing. It takes a large boom and a crack in the glass keeping the lake from the room to make her move.  
Grabbing the last of her possessions she could carry in her bag she runs from the dungeon.

She makes her way through the corridors trying to find her way back to where the prefects had escorted the younger students but finds the corridor she had come from collapsed. Taking off in a sprint she looks for another way.

As she ran the fighting grew louder and she started to recognise the section of the castle, the images from her vision flashing through her mind. Surely enough there stood the people she had seen earlier. She whips her head around, seeing the woman who had saved her life. 

“Tonks!” Before she can do anything she hears a voice call to the woman who then grips Amy’s hand just in time for a spell to miss her, pulling her behind a pillar. She looks up at the woman, panting, eyes in her eyes.

“You’re way too young to fight, what are you doing here?” Tonks looked down at her, her expression more of worry than anger. Amy struggles to find her voice through the fear and tears.

“I-I just… I had to s-save the animals..” Her breath is short and filled with sharp inhales from her past sobs. Tonks eyes scanned the area and her expression softens.

“Stay hidden and you’ll be fine love” She starts to walk back out but Amy grips onto her robes.  
“Please don’t! Y-you’ll die!” Amy starts to sob again but Tonks turns back, kneels down and puts her hand on her shoulder smiling.

“Don’t worry, I have too many people who depend on me to die here! Now go hide.” She stands, readies her wand and walks out again. Amy watches her but moves to do as the woman had said. She scans the area and notices a unblocked pathway. The way to it was out in the open but from where she was standing, was the only option. She braced herself and ran out, panting hard, freezing half way.

Time slowed along with her breathing. This was it. Her vision. She knew exactly what would happen and she knew there was no way to change it. Surely enough she saw the same faces of the dead and soon to be dead she had earlier. Her eyes move to Tonks, who was already almost in front of her to block the Avada Kedavra spell headed directly for Amy. Without fail the woman’s body slumps to the ground.

“No” Was all she could squeak out as she was grabbed by another hand that dragged her to safety. Without even a word to her he went back out to the battle. She hesitates only for a second before taking off again.

Her legs don’t stop until she is far away from the sound of fighting, collapsing against the wall exhausted and shaking. She closes her eyes as she pants heavily trying to calm herself.  
The echo of voices makes her jump, her eyes shooting open wide to see the group of three death eaters headed down her way. She jumps behind a pillar and pulls out her wand. To her relief one of them slips into a room, leaving only the two.

She calms herself, focuses on the closer one and swishes her wand, effectively tripping him. His partner does nothing but laugh and walk past him blaming it on his clumsiness. Before the guy can get up she swishes her wand again whispering a quiet “Petrificus Totalus”, binding the man. He starts shouting at the second guy that he can’t move, drawing his attention enough for her to step out from the pillar.

“Locomotor Mortis!” She shouts, his legs locking together successfully but causing his attention on her, his hand grabbing his wand quickly.

“Flipendo!” She shouts, waving her wand and sending him flying against a wall knocking him out. While she took care of the second death eater the first shouted at her loudly. With shaky hands she rushes over to him and grabs a random piece of cloth off of him and shoves it into his mouth. Unknown to her both her and the death eater’s shouts had alerted the third member.

He quietly slipped from the door, Amy looking up just in time to catch his eyes. Her mind blanked and she couldn’t remember any spells she had learned. It only took a second for the death eater to start casting his own spell. She rolls out of the way, his avada kedavra just in time. A spell popped into her brain and she swished her wand quickly.

“Diffindo!” She almost screamed the spell. His hand shoots to his neck and Amy’s eyes widened as the blood started to pool down them. She froze, her hands shaking so much she drops her wand. Her weight collapses on herself, her back pressing against the wall. When it becomes too much she slides down bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She sat there, staring blankly ahead, tears streaming down her eyes.

When the battle finally ended she was found by passing survivors. It took hours to coerce her to move, weeks for her to speak again, and even after all these years, she still can’t forget.


End file.
